Boreholes are typically drilled into the earth to explore for and extract hydrocarbons. Once a reservoir of hydrocarbons is discovered, borehole completion activities are required before the hydrocarbons can be extracted.
Some borehole completion activities include disposing completion equipment, material or structures into a borehole. For example, the borehole may be lined with a casing that is then cemented in place. In another example, acid may be disposed in the casing in order to open up any obstructions in perforations in the casing to allow the flow of hydrocarbons. Many of these downhole completion activities need to be monitored by a completion specialist at the surface of the earth in order to ensure that an activity is working or has been completed correctly.
Monitoring of completion activities may be accomplished using sensors disposed downhole that provide data to the completion specialist at the surface. The sensors are generally configured to sense a parameter associated with a completion activity. If an activity being sensed is associated with a wide dynamic range, then sensors having a corresponding wide dynamic range will provide more accurate sensing data than data that would be provided by sensors having a narrower dynamic range.